The siege of the super weapons
by YamatoLover1
Summary: This one is about the ship girls taking on the super weapons from ace combats 4, 5, and 6. Meanwhile, with the people from ace combat have to deal with the abyssals trying to get their hands on what they believe is a naval district. (Update) I am sad to say that this one has come to a complete stop as I never figured out what to write next. Something new & interesting coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: Getting the call

Nagase and Blaze have been enjoying their lives and they have been happily married to each other for five years now and they have a lovely house out in the countryside and the sand river base is just a boat ride away so if they are needed by them because they have decided to put themselves in reserve so there is that. Nagase and Blaze were on their way into town to pick up some bulbs for the lamps that burnt out in the living room, a motion light for their front yard, and a trap camera for the back yard to catch anyone on camera. After about two hours of shopping around they have everything for their house they make their way back home but as they are closing the truck to their car they can hear the sound of jets flying overhead so Blaze looks over at Nagase which she knows all too well. So she fishes out the binoculars from the back seat and sees who is flying. So Blaze peers through the binoculars and sees it is an Osean cargo plane probably going to Sand Island airbase that is now in use again but under a new leadership to make sure that there are no one trying to shoot up the innocent. And they are on the way to drop some supplies off and the cargo plane is escorted by what looks like a flight of four MiG-25 Foxbats in the standard four ship formation and they appear they are about to start to land. So Blaze hands the binoculars to Nagase and she grabs them to take a look for herself and she can see one Foxbat is trailing what looks like white smoke and it wasn't the slipstream because it would come from the wing tips, it was coming from the fuselage but it was a very small hole probably from a bullet or from being scraped slightly by either an enemy they encountered before they came here or someone in the formation scrapped him, but they don't know, they weren't there. So Nagase puts the binoculars in the back seat and they get in the car and start making their way home. The drive back home was uneventful, upon arrival they grab everything and got out of the car to bring inside so they can lay everything on the coffee table in the living room and sort everything they got from what needs to get done now and what can be done later. So they set the bulbs on the far left-hand side of the table, next they set the motion light in the middle of the table to either install it now or later, finally they put the trap camera to the far right to install for another time. After everything is sorted out they get to work cracking open the three boxes of bulbs they bought to replace the bulbs around the house and a package of bulbs to put into the motion light so they don't have to deal with it when they go to install the motion light unit. After about twenty minutes of replaces all the light bulbs, they put the ones they needed to throw away in the boxes that the new ones came in and put them in a bag to put out in the garbage can outside. Then they take a look at the motion light they bought and then they look up at each other and say, "I think we should save this for later." Then they stop and look away because they both started blushing bright red. And so they put the motion light in the garage for now until they are ready to install it. Then there is the trap camera which they will also put up at the same time as the light for outside. After getting that stuff out into the garage they head back inside and they sit on the couch to enjoy some movies together and Nagase reaches for her cigar box that she keeps on the end table and pulls out one of her favorite dark chocolate cigars and then she pulls out the cutter and the lighter and walks out to the back deck that overlooks the Sand Island air base. She then sits herself down in one of the chairs and holds her cigar over the ashtray and cuts the top of it to have a balance of pull and flavor, takes her lighter and toasts the end nicely and puts it in her mouth, starts to light it, and gives it a little puff, a little flame comes from it letting her know that she has lit it perfectly, and she takes two puffs her cigar and exhales the smoke and starts to look out towards Sand Island and its just a grim reminder of all the dogfights she had to go through just to help get peace by killing other people just to save other people. After about 20 minutes go by, Blaze goes out with her to check on her. "Hey, Nagase? Do you want anything?" Blaze asks. "I'll have an Irish coffee, I need to get my senses back up and running." Nagase answers after she takes another long puff and then puts out her cigar and brings it in along with her cutter and lighter. So they both are making their way into the kitchen they get a phone call and Nagase goes over to answer it while Blaze makes her the Irish coffee she wanted but before he could make it he has to brew some coffee but as Blaze puts the water and the grounds into the coffee pot then Nagase hangs up the phone and then turns to Blaze and says, "Well I guess it's time for us to get back into the air again." "Well let's get going and lets put the fear of Razgriz into whoever we need to put into." Blaze said. "Yeah... sounds good. Let's hop into the boat and motor our way over to Sand Island." Nagase replies. So they open the back door that leads to the deck and takes the stairs down to the dock. Once on the dock, Nagase hops into the boat and motor off to the dock towards the entrance of the Sand Island base.


	2. Chapter 2: The big patrol

Meanwhile, on the other side of Claros at the Emmerian Air Force Base Talisman is out for a stroll to his hangar to see how the mechanics are doing on the repairs for his aircraft is going and along the way he bumps into Bartlett who was doing god knows what. "Hey Talisman, where are you headed off to?" Bartlett asks. "I'm heading off to my hanger to see how the repairs on my plane are coming along." Talisman replies. So after that, they part ways to do what they were going to do. After about five minutes of walking, Talisman finally gets to his hanger and the mechanics look like they are putting the finishing touches to Talisman's plane. "Hey guys, how are the repairs coming along?" Talisman asks. "It is almost done, it should be done in about 10 minutes and we also upgraded your engines to the F119-PW-100 turbofan engine courtesy of ISAF to help you save fuel so that way when you are needed to be deployed on the other side of the continent or to another country, this engine will get you to there and back while also conserving your fuel considerably and to top it all off this thing can go pretty fast without aid of the afterburner." One of the mechanics comes out of one of the landing gear compartments. "Thanks, after all, I have been having some problems with fuel leaks. Alright well thanks for the update, keep up the good work." Talisman said. So he turns around to heads towards the General's office to see if there are any new missions that came in for him to do. After about another five minutes he makes it to the Generals wing and now is making his way to his office. He comes to the door and knocks to see if he is there, and then a voice comes from the other side of the door that says, "Come on in." Then Talisman opens the door, stands at attention and gives a salute to him. "At ease. So what brings you here Talisman?" The General asks. "I came to see if there are any sorties that need to be done, sir." Talisman said. "There is a patrol sortie I have planned for someone willing to do it." The General replies. "I like to do it, sir, after all, nothing helps me put my mind at ease than a flight, sir." Talisman answers. "Alright then, here is the card to the mission briefing." The General said and gets a card out of desk to give it to Talisman. "Thank you, sir, I will get this done, effective immediately." Talisman said. "Anything else Talisman?" The General asks. "No sir." Talisman replies. "Dismissed" The General said and sits back down at his desk and Talisman makes his way out and heads to the briefing room which is at the end of the hall and approaches the door he enters his code to open the door and unlocks and he grabs the handle and pushes the door open to the briefing room. Upon getting to the table he goes to where the General stands to give the briefing to all the flights that are participating in the operation but in the case of Talisman being the only one taking part in the operation that he found out that this mission is the only one available so Talisman inserts the mission card into the card reader and the recorded briefing has started, so Talisman goes and sits down in one of the chairs on the side and watched the briefing. "One week ago at 1220 hours we spotted an unknown aircraft in origin but when the radar contacts popped up to the north out towards the ocean, our radar went out and the best possability is that they were being jammed or we had a power outage. We had our electricians check to see if it was a power outage and they came up empty handed. So it is most likely they jammed our radars and we sent ground troops to check it out and they also didn't see anything like bomb craters or tracks going out of that area and they have come up empty handed on that as well. Anyway, we want you to do a sweep of all the radar rings and see if something slipped in and we have also installed a radio that is upgraded so now you can use your radio on higher frequencies if you get jammed. We are also going to put a camera module onto your plane and it works just like you were firing a missile but you will take a picture. However, we will give you ammo for the gun on the plane but don't use it unless you are fired upon. Once the photos are taken make a fast retreat so we can analyze the images for the origin of the aircraft. And here is a little something that we haven't done before, you can bring whoever you like to your patrol to make things easier on you. That is all." And with that, the briefing ends and the screen turns off. So Talisman gets up and takes the card out of the reader and pondered who to bring and what kind of planes they should take to do the patrol. So after standing there thinking he finally snaps out of it and starts to make his way to his room to plan who he wants to bring on his patrol but he doesn't know anyone else besides Shamrock but he had to give up flying due to his crash trying to get data to help take out the chandelier's backup cooling unit and Barttlett who has been hanging out and teaching other cadets when they need their daily lessons. So he has an idea that may or may not work and that is to contact other bases that are close or far enough from where his base is. As he gets up to go and make some calls Captain Bartlett walks in and sees Talisman getting up from the desk and starting to make his way to the door. "Hey Talisman, where are you going?" Bartlett asks. "I am going to go make some calls for a patrol mission I have been assigned to." Talisman replies. "I know a couple of people who could help you and all we need to do is call the base because, they are close to it and have the base call them and that way they will be ready to meet up with you but I am sure you want them to come over here first and then all of you can take off together." Bartlett said. "All right, but are they any good?" Talisman asks. "Yes they are and that is why I trained them very well but one them is somehow still alive after all the gutsy decisions she has been making while the other, well lets just say he rose through the ranks pretty fast." Bartlett said. "All right go ahead and call them and I will find out if there are any other bases near here and call them up and see if they got anyone available and willing to help out." Talisman said. So they start making their way out to make some calls.


	3. Chapter 3: First contact

Mobius is just finishing his patrols around Strangereal he is now in his approach to the runway and gets the permission granted to land so he puts his landing gear down and touches down on the runway, taxis into his hanger, powers down his plane, and pushes the canopy up to get out and give a debrief to the General. After walking out of his hanger and as he makes his way to the General's office he can see Skyeye landing, and it doesn't take him long to get to the Command wing of the base because it is right there next to the hanger. So he walks up to the door and starts down the hallway towards to the General's office but before he does he stops by Skyeye's office to drop off an envelope and the front of it says "Confidential information for Skyeye and Mobius 1" and on the back it says "I need your help with this mission I am organizing" and puts it on his desk and continues to make his way down to the General's office. After a couple of minutes, he arrives at the door and knocks and voice come from the other side of the door "Come in." And so he turns the knob on the door and enters the office. "So I see you come back from your patrol, how did it go?" The General asks. "It went well but nothing out of the ordinary sir." Mobius answers. "Alright then but I have a new assignment for you and this comes from the top. The Emmerian air force base located in their capital Gracemeria, has called for your assistance and requests you to meet up with Razgriz Squadron and Garuda team to assist on a larger patrol following Blaze's instructions." The General said. "Understood, I will set out for Gracemeria and join up with them sir." Mobius said. "That is what I like about you, no need for those hows and whys. Dismissed." The General said. Mobius salutes and makes his way out and closes the door behind him and now is making his way to his hangar once again. "Well, boys am I refueled and rearmed?" Mobius asks his mechanics. "Yes, you are good to go and we took the liberty of upgrading your radar while you were in there giving your debriefing." One of the mechanics said. "Excellent because I am now heading out to Emmerian air force base on an assignment under the command of Captain Blaze." Mobius said. "Alright, when you are ready to fire up the engines and we will get you out there." A marshal says as he standing ready to direct him out of the hanger. So Mobius gets into his ever reliable F/A-18 Super hornet with his XMAA missiles. So he fires up the amazing engines and starts taxiing out of the guided by the marshal. Now out of the hanger he now on the taxiway and now needs to get permission to take off and what runway he needs to use. "Tower this is your everyday Mobius 1 requesting permission to take off from runway 14 to Emmeria to do a mission." Mobius says to the Air traffic control. "Mobius 1 permission granted. What kind of mission are you doing this time?" ATC asks. "I think we are going to be doing a joint operation to strike something that is crucial to the enemy but I am not sure." Mobius answers. "Well then go and give them hell." ATC said. "(chuckles) Roger that I will give them your regards." Mobius said. He then now reaches for the throttle and firewalls it and now is rolling down the runway "Alright now V1... rotate... V2... positive rate gear up." Mobius thinks to himself. He then reaches for the flap and gear controls to raise them up at the same time. As he gets to 2500 feet Air traffic controls then comes over the radio. "Mobius 1 altitude restrictions have been canceled, good luck out there." And now Mobius is keeping the engines to full throttle to get to a comfortable altitude of 7000 feet and throttles down to cruising speeds and sets his autopilot to zero-nine-zero and he settles in for the long haul to but luckily he has his fuel system upgraded so his fuel consumption was minimal so he can rest easy that he knows he can make it all the way there then a female voice crackles through Mobius's radio. "Mobius 1 this is Psion 2 I have been assigned to be your wingman for your mission and I know this is on a short notice but after this how about you and I go out for a beer so I can get you up to speed about me." Psion said. "Copy that, and you won't be disappointed with how I do things in the sky but I wonder if Osean beer is good I mean Strangereals beer is fine but I am a fan of exploring new things." Mobius said. "But what about me." Psion's back seater asked. "You are invited to come along with us but don't go making a fool out of yourself." Psion replies. "Alright Psion 2, I will give you a briefing from what I was told that we are going to be meeting up with Razgriz squadron and Garuda team at the Emmerian air force base and I believe this going to be a patrol of the ring of radars we all have set up so that way we know for 100% sure no hostiles got in." Mobius said. "Roger that Mobius 1 and I'm sure they will fill us in on what is going on and we can get it done with no problem." Psion said. "Okay and just to keep us secure let's go under radio silence until Emmerian air force base comes into view." Mobius said. "Copy that." Psion said. And with that, they both turn their radios off and settled in. After an hour and a half of flying Mobius spots the Emmerian air force base so he turns his radio back on and calls out to Psion to go ahead and break radio silence and get ready to land and then Mobius goes through the landing procedure. "Emmerian air ofrce base, this is Mobius 1 requesting permission to land on runway 33." Mobius said. "Mobius 1 this is the Gracemeria air force base permission has been granted you are cleared to land." ATC said. So then Mobius goes for the flaps and landing gear controls and puts them down at the same time and guides his plane in for a landing. Touching down of the runway successfully he then taxis off the runway and find a place to park his aircraft and then a marshal pops out and guides him to a tanker to park to refuel. He shuts down the engines and pops his canopy and hops out and goes to find Razgriz and Garuda. After walking from hanger to hanger for a half an hour he finds a hanger with two X-02 planes with a pitch black color scheme and the emblem that was on one of the rudders. "Hmm... this must be two of the Razgriz's planes." Mobius said. "That's because it is both of ours." A male voice says to him and two people emerge from the shadows one from either side. "So you must be Mobius 1 the legendary ace who flew through narrow tunnels and destroyed a super weapon that was going to be used as a last resort." The female said. "Umm... yes and do you know where I can find a person with the callsign Blaze?" Mobius asks the man. "That would be me and she is Edge but her actual name is Nagase." Blaze replies. "So now I know who you two are but do you know where Garuda team is?" Mobius asks. "Well, we can go up to ATC and see where they are at." Nagase said. "Umm... I don't think we need to I see them they are on final approach to the runway. And it looks like Garuda 1 has brought along Captain Bartlett along with him." Blaze said. "Bartlett?!" Nagase exclaims. As Talisman and Bartlett touchdown they throttle down and taxi off the runway to go park their planes. So they hop onto a golf cart and head over to them to greet them. A four-minute drive to them is all it took to arrive where Bartlett and Talisman parked. "Bartlett, how are you doing?" Nagase asks. "Doing just fine and I am surprised to see you are still flying." Bartlett said. "Well we are happily married and we put ourselves in reserves and besides we go over once in awhile to see if Pops is still working his magic and keeping our aircraft in great shape." Nagase said. "I see, well Talisman should be getting parked here soon but for now we will start making our way to the briefing room so you can fill us in on what is going down Blaze." Bartlett said. "Sounds good after all on the way there we can introduce ourselves." Blaze said. And so they make their way to the briefing room to be filled on what is going to be happening during the mission. The ride to the command wing was uneventful, upon their arrival they start making their way to the briefing room to give the others an idea of what is going on and why they were called to meet up at Gracemeria. They see the door to the briefing and then Talisman puts in his clearance number and then pushes the door handle down and pushes the door open and lets the others in and once the others are in he closes the door and locks it so no one else can disturb them. "Alright guys now for the reason you guys are here Nagase and I have gotten a call saying that there is an assignment that demands our attention and no one else would take this mission. So we then took the liberty with helping with the mission and I believe you have most of the details of what is going to happen during this mission Talisman, so come on up and tell everyone what you know." Blaze said. "Alrighty then, well here this past week there was either a power outage or a jammer in the area so we had the electricians check the records for any power outages and there wasn't anything so it was a jammer that took out our radar network temporarily. So command wants us to do an all around sweep of all four of the radar rings to make sure nothing has slipped into our airspace and command also said that we could bring in whoever we like to help make the patrol go faster and command also wants us to be under the leadership of Blaze because he has more strategy experience than any of us." Talisman said to everyone. After Talisman goes and sits back down Nagase and Blaze comes back up to continue addressing everyone on the mission. "Thanks Talisman, now we are all going to be split into four groups of two and this will not be in any particular order so the first group will consist of me and Nagase patrolling the outermost radar ring, next group will consist of Talisman and Swordsman patrolling the middle ring which is the second ring, the third ring will be patrolled by Captain Bartlett and Psion, finally Mobius and Grimm will have the fourth ring and once the people are done with the patrols are to head back to a tanker that will be on station so he can keep us up there to finish this big task. So with that in mind lets get out there and do our sweeps and we can all rest easy." Blaze said. And so they open the door to head out to their planes. After twenty minutes of preparation and checks everyone taxis out to the runway two at a time to coincide with their patrols. Once everyone is airborne they form up they all radio to all the radar stations letting them know they are there to do a patrol. After radioing to the radar stations they split into their assigned groups and began their patrols. Nagase and Blaze start at the northeast side of their outermost ring and split to go in separate directions to also help make the patrol go faster and the others do the same thing as Blaze sees Talisman and Swordsman split and go in separate directions on his radar scope and then by everyone else. After patrolling Nagase reaches the northernmost point of the first radar ring and since there is no cloud coverage she has a wonderful view of the ocean and some buoys marking some areas for sailors to either steer clear of or to help guide them into the port. As she was about to look away at about eight miles away from the continent she sees a bright light then an explosion that looked like if a nuke went off. "Sand Island this is Edge we have a possible nuclear explosion eight miles north of the first radar ring I am diving down to investigate." Nagase says with panic. She starts to 30 degree power dive for the deck to see if that was a nuke that went off. She finally reaches the deck and arrives at the center of where the explosion was and she doesn't see any radioactive waste in the water but she does sees six black dots in the water and they are just floating there and they were not doing anything and then she has an idea that just came to her. "Garuda 1, do you copy?" Nagase asks. "Go for Garuda 1 send you traffic." Talisman said. "I need you to come to the north outer radar ring and take some pictures and head back to have them analyzed." Nagase said. "Roger that I am banking that way now. ETA 60 seconds." Talisman said. "Copy that I will keep an eye on them, out." Nagase said. "Alright time to see what you really are." Nagase said to herself as she sweeps back around to have another look but as she does she sees one of them look to their left and they turn and what one of their arms out and put their hand on top about three inches apart and then a flash comes from in between the gap and she can see rounds coming up to meet her but thankfully they miss completely and it won't be long before the others get stuck in and they turn and start opening up on her as well. "Garuda 1 where are you?!" Nagase asks in a state of panic. "I am here how do you want me to do these pictures. Talisman asks. "Since they are firing at me I would recommend following me and we will go at them head on and then you will take a picture and then we will sweep back around do one more pass, then we go to the tanker and get back to base ASAP." Nagase said. "That sounds like suicide but I have been in worse, so lets do it." So Nagase and Talisman form up and head out quite a ways and bank in towards them and they were facing them head on and in Talismans cockpit he flips the switch to his camera module and gets ready to pull the trigger to take a picture and when he sees them filling his scope he pulls the trigger and snaps the first photo under fire from the six of these unknown threats. Now it was time to take the second photo so they head out a ways again and do the same approach. Once the second photo was snapped they both firewalled their throttles to zoom climb and bug out to the tanker. "All right we got what we need. Now let's head for the tanker. I will let the others know." Nagase said. "Listen up everyone me and Garuda 1 came under attack by an unknown threat so now the new plan is for the ones that are closer to base to head back while the others meet up at the tanker to refuel and head back to base to discuss what happened." Nagase said to everyone. "Understood." The others said in unison. So Nagase, Talisman, Mobius, and Captain Snow form up in the standard four ship flight formation and make their way to the tanker but it won't take long they all run through the mid-air refueling procedures and go and top off on fuel. Once everyone has refuelled they all bank away from the tanker and start making their way back to base. It takes them less than thirty minutes to get back to base and park their aircraft and upon shutting their engines off and popping their canopies open Pops was standing there with his Laptop ready to pull the data from Talisman's camera module. So he plugs in his laptop and proceeds to go through the data and sees that two pictures were taken. So he pulls the images so he can work on enhancing the images to see what these threats are.


	4. Chapter 4: The ship girls first contact

It is a beautiful afternoon at Truk Lagoon and almost all of the groups are out while "those" two are off somewhere else doing what they do best meanwhile Yamato is laying on her lounge chair getting a tan while her sister Musashi is back in her room probably doing something but god knows what it might be. While Yamato is in the middle of flipping over to her back she sees Mutsu coming her way. "Hey, Mutsu what's going on?" Yamato asks as she gets up her chair. "Just coming out to see how everyone is doing and if they have had anything on their AA radars while they were out here." Mutsu said. "Well we are all fine and no we haven't had anything and besides I got the longer range in terms of radar so I would know if something was up." Yamato replies. "Alright well you know the deal just let us know if you get a hit." Mutsu said. So she salutes to her and so does Mutsu and they part ways. But just as Mutsu is about to get to the trail Yamato gets a transmission from I-8. "Hey Mutsu I got I-8 on the radio and she needs you." Yamato says as she is running to her. "Patch it through." Mutsu said. "Mutsu this is I-8 two of my sonobuoys are picking up some rather odd sound waves and it isn't a match to any of us or the abyssals so we got something unknown lurking in our waters." I-8 relays. "Roger, I will dispatch a group out to you so go ahead and surface and stay where you are." Mutsu replies. "Roger that surfacing now and how long will it take to dispatch them to me." I-8 asks. "ETA 8 minutes." Mutsu replies. "Roger that I will see them then, out." So she gets off the radio and lets Yamato know what is going on. "Yamato you are going to be dispatched along with Fubuki, the four Kongo sisters, also me and Nagato because she might want to see what this new threat is." Mutsu said. "Alright, I will go let them know." Yamato said. So she turns around to run back to where the others are to let them know what is happening. "Fubuki, Kongo, Kirishima, Hiei, and Haruna we are needed to be deployed ASAP." Yamato says to them. "Right." The five said in unison as they get out of the water to put their clothes on and start making their way to the bay to start deploying. As soon as they get all deployed it was Yamato's turn to deploy and since she takes a little bit more time she tells the others to go ahead of her but the others were having none of that so they tell her okay and they head out little ways from where they deployed from and wait but it didn't take long for them to see Yamato's deployment bay rising up out of the water and slowly opening up and when the doors open all the way they see Yamato with her equipment on and she starts to make her way to the others and once they are all together they start making their way to I-8. The trek to her was surprisingly quick, upon their arrival, she is starting to break the surface and it reveals a gold haired girl with a book in her hands wearing a blue tank top. "Hey, guys." I-8 said. "So what seems to be the problem I-8." Nagato asks. "Well as I have told Mutsu my sonobuoys have picked up two unknown contacts at a depth of 40 feet and they aren't any of us or the abyssals." I-8 said. "Good work lets pull your sonobuoys and bring them back for analysis." Nagato said. "I am on it, I will go diving down to retrieve the buoys and bring them back." So I-8 turns in the direction of where her sonobuoys were and starts to sink below the waves to go retrieve them. "All right we will stay here and guard the area until I-8 comes back with those buoys." Nagato said. "Right." They all say in unison. After waiting for I-8 for what feels like twelve minutes but what was actually six minutes I-8 once again breaks the surface with her buoys in tow behind her. "Alright, she's got the buoys lets head back to base." Nagato said. So they start making their way back to the base with no abyssal activity which is kind of odd because normally the abyssal's would be there and have them surrounded by now but that didn't happen the whole time they were out there and I-8 got the same thing which makes it even more concerning. With the island in view, they go into the bay and take off all of their equipment and had Yamato and Kongo carry one of I-8's buoys to the planning room. After getting the data pulled from the buoys and put into a file on Mutsu's laptop because she is the one who keeps all the analysis that they do. So she pulls up an audio program and puts the audio file of the most recent date and then pulls up two more and puts them into the same program and selects one of them to start with and she starts to work on what this new threat might be. After sitting there and playing the audio for a good fifteen minutes and she turns around to face the others that are waiting anxiously to see what this is. "After pouring over what the sounds are I have come up empty handed so as a result we are going to have to ask someone else to help us out which we haven't done in years and I know a place none other than the continent Claros." Mutsu said. "Understood it was a good effort but good work everyone we will set out for Claros and everyone that is standing in this room will be going along with me and Mutsu to discuss the details with the military on the new threats we have encountered while also seeing if they have encountered any new threats they have run into as well and we will take off." Nagato says to them. So they all salute and bow to show that they understand what they need to do and so they part ways while Fubuki stays with Yamato and the others go their own ways. "So who do you think is going to be the number two to talk about the new threats we discovered and need to be there to explain what is in our jurisdiction and what is theirs." Fubuki asks. "I am not 100% sure but I think it is either going to be you or me but this is only based on assumptions." Yamato said as she grabs her vape box off her little belt she made herself and takes a puff of it. "Hmm... but we shall see but right now let's sit down and have some tea shall we?" Fubuki asks. "Yeah sounds like a plan to me." Yamato replies. So when they reach Yamato's room she puts her vape box on her belt and reaches for the door knob and when she pushes her door open and she sees Musashi sleeping on the recliner with her vape box on the table along with a bottle of non-alcoholic chanmery. So they close the door behind her and luckily the lights were already on and they sit on the couch and relax before they make the tea. After sitting for about ten minutes watching some Ridiculousness they decide it was time to pause the show and go make some of Yamato's homegrown and homemade Ryokucha tea. So Fubuki fishes out the kettle from the kitchen cabinet and fills it with water and gets it onto the stove and turns it on to heat up the water while Yamato goes into the pantry and finds her dish of her homegrown tea in their individual bags and puts the whole dish in front of the canisters so after the water is done it is right there. After they get all of that done they go back out and sit down on the couch and they see Musashi starting to move around. While Fubuki is just sitting there quietly laughing with Yamato while Musashi looks over and sees them watching some Ridiculousness. "Hey, how long have you been here sis?" Musashi asks groggily. "I have only been here for about ten minutes Musashi." Yamato said after she has had a puff of her vape box. "Hmm... well no matter I am awake and I am glad you are here." Musashi said. After they go over and hug each other while Fubuki can hear the kettle starting to whistle away. "Umm... I hate to burst your bubbles but I think we should take care of what we started Yamato." Fubuki said while trying not be rude. "Hmm... oh right I almost forgot myself, yeah let's do it." Yamato said. So they break up the hug and Yamato makes her way to the kitchen. After sifting through the cupboard Yamato found the tea cups and put them on a big enough plate to fit three. So they grab the kettle off the stove and Fubuki puts it on one of those wooden things you put a hot pot or pan on. So Yamato goes over to her container and fishes out a bag of the tea and sticks it into the kettle and pulls the bag around inside the kettle to get as much of the flavor as possible then she pulls it out and squeezes the bag to again get as much of the flavor out of the bag as possible. Once the bag was done Yamato walks over to the trash can and throws the used bag in. Once everything was brought out and sat down on the coffee table they got their own cup and they each took turns pouring their own cup of tea and then Yamato reached for the remote and resumed Ridiculousness. After going through several episodes everyone is tuckered out, so Fubuki starts making her way out to her units room to get some shut-eye because she and some others have a long day ahead of them. It is the next morning and everyone is rested up, got a big breakfast to hold them over for the journey, and got some snack bars for along the way just in case. So with everything gathered up and ready to go, they make their way to the deployment bay. Once everyone is deployed they start making their way to Claros. After a two and a half hour voyage to Claros they reach the beach and once they set foot on the beach they shrink their equipment and put them into their backpacks and start making their way to the Sand Island military base which actually won't take them long because they landed what appears to be next to a radar station. So they walk up to the radar station and they see two people sitting in front of a monitor that helps report the positions of the enemy. So they have a look just to be sure they don't have any weapons and to their surprise they don't so they proceed up to them and Mutsu taps one of them on the shoulder and they both jump and they both fall out of their chairs and they look up at them and they brush themselves off and they make sure they look presentable. "Well hello ladies I didn't see you there, what can we do for you?" One of the privates asked. "Well we are the fleet girls and I am Secretary ship Nagato and my sister Mutsu along with Fubuki, Musashi, Yamato, and the four Kongo sisters wishing to speak with the General of Sand Island military base because we have some unknown threats at one of the naval districts we control." Nagato tells them. So the two privates look at each other and then looks back at them. "Alright, we will contact our commander and let him know you are coming to talk to him." The second private says. He reaches for the radio on the table that they had with them and changes the channel for the base. "Overlord this is private lure we have some girls who call themselves the fleet girls and they have some information about unknown enemies and we think that they might help." The private says. "Roger have them come in from the peninsula and we will talk about it." Overlord says. "Copy that we will let them know, out." The private says. "Umm... I don't which way the peninsula is." Yamato says "Well go around to the east and you will see this huge island in a big peninsula and you should find what you are looking for but I will see if I can have someone come point out the way in." The first private says. "Thank you." They all say in unison and bow to them. So they fish out their equipment, got out onto the water, and they set off. After ten minutes they found it and Musashi sees someone waving, probably to direct them to let them in. So they walk in and they see the commander to greet them. "Hello commander, I am Secretary ship Nagato and you know why we are here." Nagato said. "Yes, oh wait where are my manners I am Commander Ramsey at your service." He said. "Well lets go to your conference room and lets talk about what we got." Nagato says. So they walk into the base and make their way to the conference room. Once they arrive at the conference room Mutsu gets her laptop setup to flash up what they have found and then they worked out that the fleet girls will show what they got first then the Osean Air Force will show what they have found. "So what do you have for us today." Commander Ramsey asks. "Well commander, one of our submarines I-8 had sonobuoys deployed to help us know when the abyssals pop up so we can take them out then and there. However, when this sonobuoy recorded what passed by at the time was unknown to us and it wasn't any abyssal pattern so I would like you to have a listen and see what you think." Nagato said. So she plays the audio clip and once the commander hears it his eyes widen and his hands lightly pound onto the table in shock. "I see you know what this is." Nagato said. "Yes that is the sound waves of a Scinfaxi underwater class carrier and it is entirely possible it is another sister ship." The commander said. The commander said. "Is it really bad?" Yamato asks. "Yes it is and it is capable of launching burst missiles and destroys anything below 5000 feet so basically you are going to be dead if they launch a burst missile at you." Nagase said. "So we are gonna have to hit it from underwater first then engage it once it breaks the surface as fast as possible before it launches those missiles." Haruna said. "Well with the right type of weapon you can punch through it but since Osean Air Force has it and what could it be other than an energy weapon, now you may be wondering where it is well it up in orbit on an aircraft that is orbiting the planet and all we need to do is give it is a coordinate and we should be able to destroy their capabilities to dive and then put a hole in it and you all can shell it through said hole and it will sink." Commander Ramsey says to the fleet girls. "Hmm... doesn't seem too bad." Kongo says. "At ease Kongo, now commander what do you have to show us?" Nagato asks. "Nagase and Talisman do you care to tell them." Commander Ramsey says to them. "Yes sir." Nagase and Talisman said in unison. "So when we were out on a patrol and it was me and Blaze at the time. So we split off and go our separate ways so we can get more coverage and on my radar scope I can see the others get to their patrol objectives and split off to get more coverage as well. So I was right at the north radar station and there was no cloud cover and I could see the ocean just fine with no clouds to be seen and next thing I am seeing is this pillar of light which wasn't from our weapon and then this massive explosion which at first thought was a nuke but it wasn't because it didn't leave and radioactive waste in the water but when the mist cleared I saw six black dots in the water and they were just standing there and I know for a fact that if it was a person they would sink immediately but they didn't so I called it into the base and I told them I was going to dive down to investigate and by the time I got down to the deck and coming back around to have another look one of them started to aim towards me and open up and once I passed by them again all six opened up and I radioed to Talisman to come over to take some pictures so we can analyze them later and we made two passes to take some pictures and once we got the two we needed we called out to everyone close to base to return and land while the others to form up on me and head to the tanker. Once refueled we made our way back here and we pulled the data from the camera module and we had the images enhanced and we found that these are nothing we know of and we would like you to have a look." Nagase says to Nagato. So they plug in the laptop that had the images on them and they pulled up the before and after pictures of the passes they did. "So the one on the left is the picture we took on the first pass and then the next one is the second pass we did. Now as you can see before we cleaned the image up the type of ammunition that was being fired at us doesn't match anything that we make or use and on the right is when we cleaned up the picture to get it more clear for us to see and once we saw these we still had no idea what these are." Pops says. "I know what these are as well and these are the abyssals and it appears to be three destroyers and three cruisers and you are lucky not to be shot down by the cruisers but what would they want with this continent, it isn't a naval district by any stretch of imagination whatsoever." Nagato said. "Then why are they after us." Commander Ramsey said. "They want to make sure you don't interfere with their waters so they think that the continent of Claros is a naval district so they will come after anyone who dares to trek through so what is going to happen is you are going to close your shipping routes and re-route them to be delivered by land rather than by sea." Nagato says. But before the commander can get the words out of his mouth the alarm for the whole base goes off.


	5. Chapter 5: The first shots of the war

As they all go outside to see why the base alarm went off and to the ship girls look up in shock and they cannot believe their eyes as the sky is dotted what looks like to be hundreds of thousands of abyssal aircraft and Yamato can sense three maybe four abysall carriers out on the coast to the north the most obvious big open body of water. "You guys need to scramble your guys now, while we take on the source of these aircraft out on the water!" Yamato shouts. "Are you out of your mind you will sink to the ocean floor!" Commander Ramsey shouts. "We are ship girls and we embody the souls of warships and we won't sink to the bottom not unless we get hit." Mutsu said with her hand on Ramsey's shoulder. "Alright," then he turns around to Blaze and the others. "You heard the ship girls get to your aircraft and go through emergency take off procedures NOWWW!" Commander Ramsey orders. So they all bolt for their hangers while the ship girls go to the front entrance to the base and break out into the open waters. "This is Razgriz, requesing emergency take off to defend this place." Blaze calls out on the radio. "Razgriz squadron, emergency take off permission granted. Defend this air space." Air traffic control called out to them. So they push the throttle balls to the wall, fighter pilot slang for pushing the rubber balls against the firewall. They finally reach the top speed to start their ascent and turn to engage any aircraft they can.. Meanwhile with the ship girls, they finally reach where the carriers are but they were already one step ahead of them because they have dive and torpedo bombers but thankfully Yamato and Musashi both had the type 3 shells loaded and they swat the vast majority of them out of the sky while only 5 of them managed to put their torpedoes in the water but luckily they saw them well in advance and they threaded the needle between the spread. Now it was Mutsu's and Nagato's turn to fire a four separate salvos, one for each carrier and Mutsu only manages to hit all four of them with one shot each and the same thing happened with Nagato's shots and they have inflicted some major damage and they are slowly starting to sink, so Fubuki traverses her torpedo tubes and adjust the spread and puts some fish in the water but it doesn't take long for them to reach the target and they blow up the carriers sky high. Back with Nagase and the others they have been turning and burning with the abyssal fighters. "There's three of them on me. Can someone help me." Captain Bartlett said trying to be calm about it. "Banking towards you now and I have a good tone on all three. And... fox 3." Swordsman said as he watches his missles come off the rails and they all hit their mark. Nagase puts herself in a purch position to see how the ship girls our doing and she can see four explosions. "So it looks like they took down their tar..." Whatever Nagase was about to say was cut off by her seeing all the fighters and dive bombers explode like flak. "Nice work everyone. Lets land and let the ship girls fill us in on what the hell just happened." Blaze said. So they all come in for an approach on the runway. Once landed they make their way back to the breifing room. Meanwhile with the ship girls they look back up in the sky and they can see the abyssal aircraft is exploding like anti-aircraft flak. "Lets head back to the base and head to the briefing room and see how they did." Nagato said. They turned and nodded together and head back to the enterance and make their way back in.


	6. Chapter 6: The plan for a defense

Everyone had questions on what in the world was happening and they tried to give the best answers to the extent of their clearance and they still have more questions than answers. "Well, we have been at this for a while. Let's just settle down on what we believe and roll with it please." Commander Ramsey said. "Agreed" All the ship girls said. "So... what do we do now?" Nagase said. "We can head on out to a place with some good bar food and head back to base and set up our naval district up here temporarily until we can help you with the abyssal threat while we can help you set up base of operations on some of your ships at our naval district Truk Lagoon so you can deal with the threats that you have dealt with before." Nagato said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Commander Ramsey said. So they walk out of the briefing room and the ship girls make their way out to the bay and make their way along the shore while the others make their way to their cars and start their journey to the bar. It takes them both five minutes to get there upon their arrival they park their cars in front of the tropical themed establishment because it is obviously close to the beach so why not have the theme of a tropical bar. So they head down to the beach to guide the girls in so they can come in. As the girls finally come in from the water they put their equipment away in their pocket they meet up with the others and they walk in and the smell of BBQ, burgers, and sweetness hits all of their senses as they walk in the door. As they walk in they see a sign that says, "Wait to be seated" so both groups sit on the cushioned seats like you would see in a booth but for the waiting area. The hostess comes over and sees them waiting. "Welcome, how many people do we have." The hostess asked. As Blaze looks over to the ship girls he says, "Ladies first." So Yamato and the others stand up while Yamato says to the hostess, "It is the seven of us and we would like to have a booth please." So the hostess pulls seven menus out of the holder on the wall and motions them to follow her and they get seated at a booth while another hostess comes by and helps the Nagase and the others. With the ship girls sat down they were given the drink and hookah menus with the food menus and walks off while she has her place taken by a waiter but the girls had time to look at both the drink and hookah menus and agreed on what they wanted. So he comes over to see what the girls wanted. "Hello ladies, I am Jeremy, I will be your waiter today, what do you girls want to have for drinks and a hookah." He said. "Yamato and Musashi will have the Bay Breeze, me and Mutsu will have the Painkiller, the Kongo sister will have the Banana Daiquiri, Fubuki is going to have some raspberry iced tea, and the for hookah we will have the Blue mist tobacco free shisha, please." Nagato said. "Okay then, that will be out in a few." Jeremy said. He then walks off to takes the first order slip to the bar and then took the second order slip to the back. Meanwhile, with Blaze and the others, they have already and ordered their drinks about the same time as the girls but Blaze and Nagase decide to order a hookah for the two of them because the others didn't want one. About two minutes elapse and the two groups get their drinks and hookahs. Back to the girls, it was time for them to order some food and they had a good look and decided on what they want. "So what do you girls want to eat?" Jeremy asked. "Yamato and Musashi will have the Hawaiian burger with curly fries, me and Mutsu will have fish and chips with Mutsu having curly fries and mine with steak fries, the Kongo sisters will have the breakfast burger with the steak fries, and Fubuki will have a medium Hawaiian pizza, please." Nagato said. "Alright, then ladies that will be out in ten minutes." Jeremy said. While the girls were ordering, Blaze and Nagase have been sharing shotgun kisses with each other but they stopped because the others started ordering their food and then they put their order in for food as well and it is almost at the exact same time the girls were ordering. "So what do you guys want to eat tonight?" The waitress asks. "We are all going to have the large Hawaiian pizza, please." Commander Ramsey said. "You got it, Commander, that will be out in ten minutes." The waitress said. So they both salute and the waitress heads back and drops off the order of food. It takes a grand total of twenty minutes to get both of their orders of food to both of the group's tables. Once it was there for both of them they just got stuck in just chowing down on the good food. With the girl's midway through their meals, Jeremy came to check on them. "How is the food?" Jeremy asks. They all give two thumbs up because their mouths were full of food and they knew it is not ladylike to speak with their mouth full. So Jeremy took that as it is really good and gives them a thumbs up back and walks off to check on other people or wait on them and see what they want for drinks, hookah, and food. Back with Blaze and the others, they get checked on by their waitress and they did almost the same thing but Grimm answered when his mouth was not full of pizza and said that everything was great and the waitress walks off to check on other people as well. After twenty-five minutes both groups finish their food and they both flag down a waiter or waitress and ask if they could go get them their checks. With everything paid for they both start making their way out but the girls making their way to the beach so they can travel back to the base by the water because of reasons of fear that they might just break the car as soon as they started moving and not being able to slow down from going down a hill so...yeah they would rather stick with what they like and that is to the water. Once everyone gets back it was time to head to the planning room so they can plan where they are going to place the ships to guard not only the carrier but also the naval district from attacks. With everyone in the planning room, Kirishima rolls out a map of their current naval district. "So here is a plan I have come up with and it starts with our current naval district of Truk Lagoon and over to the west side of the island is the deployment bay where us ship girls get our equipment so we can deal with our abyssal threats we deal with on a day to day basis. And to the south is Yamato and Musashi's special deployment bay but since we have Yamato and Musashi here so there is no sense guarding it but I am not taking any chances so go ahead and put a couple of ships if you want. And in the center of the island is one huge building that houses like a couple of shops, the cafe from our capital naval district that is known for some good parfaits, rooms to live in and a place to go and eat, and a maintenance bay to keep all of our ship girls in good condition. And our supply line goes from our capital naval district to Z-49 to Truk Lagoon and if that gets severed then all of the ship girls on Z-49 and Truk Lagoon are going to be without food and supplies. So I would say put the carrier about three-quarters of a mile out at the deployment bay on the west side of the island. Put cruisers capable of devastating triple A fire power and some cruisers that have good radars around the island but put two triple A cruisers to the north and south of the carrier and then two radar cruisers to the north and south of the island and to the east of the triple A cruisers and so on to complete the ring for the whole island so we can have total coverage from air attacks but I know what you are thinking what about the small hole in the AA coverage well that is where your fighters come into play but make sure you have your world war 2 AD-2 sky raiders loaded on the carrier and give them the maximum payload that they can carry and put them back into production but try to upgrade the engine at some point as we have read that the engine consumes fuel pretty fast and also give them lead computing gun sights so they can shoot accurately and put some MiG-17Cs and MiG-19Cs on the carrier as well but this is what I think will be a good plan but it boils down to if you like it." Kirishima said. "I actually..." (to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7: The departure

"I actually... like this idea and we will make sure there is a tanker to keep the carrier supplied with fuel." Commander Ramsey said. "Excellent we will notify our ship girls we have posted there and have our subs patch their sono buoy data to you so you can identify when the Scinfaxi makes an appearance." Yamato said. "Okay then we will set out for Truk Lagoon under the escort of the ship girls when everything is together." Commander Ramsey said. "Copy that, now lets get some rest so we ca..." before Nagato can finish the alarm for the whole base once again goes off and they don't see anything silouetted against the afternoon sky until they start to see flashes in the sky and a thunderous bang about five seconds later and then more and more of them started to sound off and then it dies off after five minutes of these weird flashes and bangs and then everyone to turn to look at one another. While the others are looking at the contrails from the projectiles and the direction they were coming from is from the West then they turn around to see Mobius still looking out where the explosions were, in shock. Then they all turn to him and Nagato taps him on the shoulder and asks Mobius, "What in the world was that?" "That was Stonehenge that me and my squadrons managed to take out but I am going to have to draw it out so you can get an idea of what stonehenge looks like and what it used to be used for but what it was then used during the air war I was involved in." Mobius said. So they head back to the briefing room and then Mobius drew up what Stonehenge looks like. Once he was done he starts to point out what it is like. "This big circle is the platform that the big railguns that can fire projectiles with a 500 ft airburst that destroys anything above 2000 feet and if you are below 2000 feet you are safe but there are eight of them and also to make things difficult their is a computerized jammer in the middle of the platform." Mobius said. "So lets see, we have the Scinfaxi capable of launching ballistic missiles which can destory things below 5000ft and then there is stonehenge which destroy anything above 2000ft." Blaze said. "Yeah and heres to hoping they don't find out and combine there capabilities into one or fight one another with each of their capabiliities while we are all out there." Commander Ramsey said and as stands up to stretch from sitting the AA guns outside start to fire in anger at something. Once outside they can see five massive aircraft flying what they believe is about 18,000ft and yet they still appear as massive black doritos chip aircraft in the sky but they could also see what appears to be eight KC-10s flying behind them and as they start to look at the other aircraft when Musashi spots contrails forming in front of the really big aircraft and then there is bright red, orange, yellow, and pink explosions in the air around the thirteen aircraft and they last for about five minutes and then they bank away to the east. Then they turn to look Talisman curled up in the feetle position right in between Mutsu and Kongo. Then Kongo helps him up and asks him something, "What were those massive aircraft Talisman." "Those five massive aircraft that was flying overhead and hen banked to the east was the heavy command cruiser P-1112 Aigaion backed up by two Kottos aircraft in charge of ESM and two Gyges aircraft in charge of defensive anti-aircraft fire." Talisman said. "Well now we have got to go out and talk to each nations that they fought during their wars and see what is going on and why they have been scattered in different directions and while we are sending people out to the different nations lets get an update on the fleet that is supposed to go and protect your navel district." Commander Ramsey said. "Sounds good to me." Nagato said. So the ship girls make their way to Claro's drydocks by the water while decided to have some fun taking the others in a boat with no motor and towing them and give them the view that the ship girls have and gaze in amazement of what they can do and along the way Yamato asked if they want to see a weapons fire demonstration and they agreed to see it but as long as they were far enough away from land. So they set up a firing line and they all decide to line up in order of their tiers in World of Warships for some reason which means that the four Kongo sister were first then followed by Nagato and Mutsu, next up then was Fubuki, and finally it was Yamato and Musashi. After a quick weapons demonstration they continue their journey to the drydocks to check on the deployment of ships that are heading to help defend the navel district of Truk Lagoon. The trip to the drydocks was uneventful and upon arrival they park the boat they were towing on to the beach and they all got out and climb up a ladder that is convinently placed so they can get up to where they need to be. Once everyone was up the ladder they look around and see someone working on a wiring box and tap him on the shoulder to ask him something. "Excuse me, I am Commander Ramsey on the Sand Island base, home of the Razgriz squadron and with me is are the ship girls of the navel district Truk lagoon who are the four Kongo sisters, Nagato, Mutsu, Yamato, Musashi, and Fubuki, the fighter piolets of Sand Island who are Nagase, Blaze, Captain Bartlett, Talisman, Psion, Swordsman, Grimm, and Mobius. We were wondering where the guys that are in charge of helping muster up the ships to help defend the navel district of Truk Lagoon." As he lifts up his welding mask to look them in the eyes he turns and sees the four Kongo sisters and the others standing there and in that guys mind all kinds of alarms were going off but he then soon snaps out of it so he can talk to them. "He should be with our foreman all the way down at drydock bay #1 at the other end." He says in a Russian accent. "Thank you, can you radio him to let him know he has company." Commander Ramsey said. "Sure thing let me get him on the horn." He says as he reaches for his walkie. "Foreman Scott come in, this is worker #115, I have some people here to see you about the ships that are being dispatched out to Truk Lagoon, how copy." He says. "This is Forman Scott, roger that I am on my way." He says over the radio. "Copy that, see you then, out." The russian guy said. So he walks over to the four Kongo sisters and he leans over and asks Kirishima, "Are you four from around here by any chance?" Kirishima then pushes up her glasses and looks at him. "Unfortunatly we aren't. We are from this place Truk Lagoon and that is a navel district and you are more then welcome to move over there and live with us once we sort out what is going on with these other nations and what they have been doing and we got some good paying jobs over there as well." Kirishima said. "Are you guys at war." The russian guy said. "It is uncertain at the moment but like I said we are going to check on the other nations governments and see what is going on and why their super weapons that have been randomly opened up but again like I sadi I don't know if it is a sign that they want a war but that has yet to be discovered. And to make things worse we have encountered one of the other nations super weapons roaming below the waves at our navel district." Kirishima said. As soon she got the word waves came out of her mouth the worker's eyes went big because he knew what she was talking about an dhe is having some PTSD flashbacks to when he got lucky after one burst missile impacted and he got into cover just in time and nearly got his leg melted off from the explosion. Just as he snapped out of it the foreman honked his horn to signal for the others to get in. Then he turns to see the ship girls standing behind then the Commander puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "They can't get in because they might break your truck because they embody the souls of World War 1 and 2 warships and we will introduce them to you when we get to the conference room." So the foreman turns back around and puts his truck into drive and starts to drive at a reasonable speed so the ship girls can keep up with him. It takes them five minutes to get to the main office building so the foreman parks his truck in the front and everyone gets out and make their way in. "Hey Jenelle, is the conference room in use right now?" The foreman asks. "No it isn't Scott, why do we have some new recruits here." Jenelle said. "No we need to discuss a very private matter with the Commander." The foreman replied. "Alright, then go on in." Jenelle said. So they make their way down the hall and head upstairs and into the conference room and everyone gets sat down. "Now foreman Scott what you are about to see is classified and do you swear with your life you will not tell anyone about everything you are going to see?" Commander Ramsey asked. "Geoff, you have been my friend for how many years now and have I told anyone your deepest secrets, no I have not but to answer your question I swear to the highest power I will not tell anyone about anyything I'm about to see." The foreman said. "Just to back it up Commander I ran a scan to see if he was lying and he is telling the truth." Kirishima said. "Then lets proceed. Here we have the map of Truk Lagoon and the areas that have the number one at the eastern and western side of the district is where the two carriers are going to be, the areas that have the number two is where the triple A heavy cruisers, next we have the areas marked with the number three is where the surveillance radars, finally the area that is marked with the number four is where the supply ship is going to be to keep up the food, water, and ammo supplies for all the heavy cruisers. So with this in mind, are all the ships ready to go for this operation." Commander Ramsey said. "The cruisers are ready to go but we are still waiting on the planes, ammo, and fuel to load on the carriers but they said i..." Whatever the foreman was about to finish was cut off by his radio letting him know there is a shipment needed to be signed at the main enterence. So he radios to them and asks what the shipment is and then they answer that it is the shipment he has been waiting on. So he tells them to go ahead and sign it and bring it down to the carrier drydock bays and they will have his guys load it up on to the carriers. "Anyway, so why are we making sure where the ships go or is it because you want to ask me if the radars are up to date so they can track something below the waves." The foreman said. "Yes, because the ship girls have encountered the Scinfaxi under water class carrier and we are unsure on what they are planning to do." Commander Ramsey said. "Well they are and they are capable of picking up ships at ranges of 50 kilometers away." The foreman said. "Good and have the fire control systems been upgraded?" The commander asks. "Yes we did." The foreman answers. "Excellent work, then we are about ready to deploy then." The commander said. "Anything else that I should know and keep my mouth shut about?" The foreman asks. "That is everything, you are free to go." The commander replied. "Thank you." The foreman said. So he gets up from his chair and opens the door and heads out to get back to work and then the others wait for a little bit and then they get up and they start making their way out and back to base so they can get some rest and then they will deploy and head to Truk Lagoon. It is the next morning and they all get up and head down to the mess hall to get a big breakfast for the sixteen mile voyage. Once everyone was done the ship girls head down to the shore and deploy their equipment and make their way to the drydocks to meet up with the others. A good twenty minutes go by and the ship girls have arrived at the drydocks and they keep their equipment out but when they reach the top of the ladder they take them off and they leave them there so they don't make the workers think they were attacking as they meet up with Nagase and the others. Once they are there they let them know that the ship girls are ready to escort the ships to Truk Lagoon while Mobius, Nagase, and Talisman fly out to the various capitals of each of their nations former opponents to see if they are up to no good... again. So everyone says their goodbyes and they all part their ways.


	8. Chapter 8: The plan

After casting anchors away from the docks of Claros everything has been dead calm and nothing has shown up at all however, they gave it the benefit of the doubt

where there could be a sub lurking down pretty deep but they still have I-8 having a look around and there is still nothing in the deep blue. With everyone about

ready to turn around an island comes into view and then Nagato crackles over the radio. "Alright guys Truk Lagoon is coming into view so go on ahead and split off to

your designated spots while I contact Truk Lagoon to let them know what is going on." Nagato said. "Roger that we will split off." Commander Ramsey said. Then

Nagato turns to look at the island with a little bit of concern. "Nagato to Truk Lagoon we have an armada behind us and you cleared not to fire upon them as they are

going to help protect our naval district from the threat that has been lurking around here and they will setup a defensive ring around the naval district." Nagato said.

Then Ooyodo comes over the radio. "Nagato this is Truk Lagoon we have you and your Armada on our sensors and we will make sure to change their IFF tags to

friendlies and how is the ring going to look?" She said. "We will take a picture of the map with where the ships are going to be and upload them to the bases storage

cloud and make a priority one message and send it to everyone that is posted at Truk Lagoon." Nagato said. "Alright sounds good, see you soon, out." She said. It

takes a couple of hours for all the ships to get into position and they come to a full stop and shut down their engines and everyone scrambles out to turn on all their

sensors on along with their hydro acoustic search radars. Meanwhile Nagato and the other ship girls reach the deployment bay to dock and take off their equipment.

Once they got done, Nagato and Mutsu head up to the planning room to take the images and send them to everyone while Yamato, Musashi, Fubuki, and the four

Kongo sisters stay out to be there to jump on any contacts the ships might pick while trying to figure out how they are going to help defend Claros but they think

Kirishima will come up with something pretty creative and clever just like she did for these ships. Meanwhile with Nagato and Mutsu they send off the message to

everyone so they know what is going on. And as they are leaving Ooyodo crackles over Nagato's radio. "Nagato this is Ooyodo one of the ships in the ring radioed

back with this to say. "Secretary ship Nagato, we have an unknown contact, we are attempting to classify it now and the judging by the sound of things this could be

the Scinfaxi and again we are attempting to classify it and if it is we are going to be putting weapons in the water straight away." So what should we do? Should we

send the six of them over and help with the classification or should we send carrier groups one and five as reinforcements?" Ooyodo asks. "Set both carrier groups

one and five on standby in the deployment bays along with Mutsuki and Yuudachi and we wait for the word from the six when they request for support." Nagato said.

"Understood." Ooyodo said as she sends the telegraph to the six ship girls that are help guarding the base. The six receive the transmission and Kirishima reads it out

to them and they do not like what they hear. "Well that is just simply brilliant, now we have to deal with the possibility that this could be the Scinfaxi that we should

fear with our lives and existence." Kongo said as she goes to cloud 9 as she sometimes does at random points. "Oh, Admiral, I would love to be touched there but not

when anyone else is around." And then she face plants into the side of one of the big cruisers that they brought with them and then falls over like a plank face up and

knocking herself out in the process and then everyone has a good laugh at her expense. Then one of the random deckhands comes over to look and see what the fuss

was about and Kirishima explained to them that she randomly fantasizes herself with their Admiral in "that" way because she thinks she can win over the admiral's

heart. Then they gave her a thumbs up and they went about their business. So Hiei takes her ashore for now to help wake up Kongo but with this heat and how tired

she might be, Hiei doesn't think she is going to wake up soon so she takes her down to the docks to put her in one of the baths just to be on the safe side and Hiei

radios in that the fleet is shorthanded and they need one more fleet girl to join them. Just a few moments later Iowa turns up. "What's going on ladies?" Iowa asks.

"Well we are ordered to patrol the ring of ships we brought from the continent of Claros and one of the radar cruisers over here has a contact on passive sonar but we

don't know what it is just yet and they are working feverishly trying to ID what this could be. But there is more to it than that, however. I will try to fill you in after we

are done here." Yamato said. "Sounds good to me. And I would like to recommend sliders for our dinner tonight with a juicy steak and a corn on the cob." Iowa said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea and that is why I love having people recommend me something I could cook up to keep up the variety but since it the new week it

is going to be curry tonight but I will keep it in mind." Yamato said. Then another Telegraph comes through and it is from Ooyodo again. "Message as follows from

Ooyodo: It is a false alarm for the unknown contact as it was some a couple of otters but you must not let your guard down." Kirishima said. "Well we can't stay out

here for long our supplies is starting to run low." Haruna said. "You are absolutely right about that." Fubuki said. "I am going to contact Nagato and ask her if she can

send out a fleet to take our place." Yamato said. She sends the message to them and let Nagato that they are almost out of supplies and they get a reply almost

immediately. "Okay the request to come in has been granted, so let's get in and resupply." Kirishima said. So they all nod in unison and come ashore, take off their

rigging and make their way back to their rooms until Yamato calls them to let them know that dinner is ready. About ten minutes go by and they get the call that

dinner is ready and the five of them waste no time making their way down to the dining hall. Half an hour later they fill up on some of Atago and Takao's mild curry

that won in the curry contest that was held. Once everyone was satisfied they all head back to their rooms and wonder what they are going to do next. Meanwhile

with Yamato, Musashi, and Fubuki, they are trying to figure out what to do next. "What's wrong Fubuki?" Yamato asks. "I am just worried about Blaze and the others

and how their meetings are going with their former opponents during their separate wars they had." Fubuki said. "I am sure they will be fine, here have some of this,

me and Musashi made this for you." Yamato says as she presents a vape pen customized for her. "Thanks Yamato and you too Musashi. But what flavor do you have

in this" Fubuki said. "It is filled with a special zero level juice and the flavor is red velvet cheesecake." Musashi said. "Thanks, you two." Fubuki said. "So... should we

go and check in with Nagato and see what the next step is?" Yamato asks. "Sounds like a plan." Fubuki answers. So they head to the tactics/comms room to see

Nagato and or Mutsu. Once they reach the door they turn and they both nod and Yamato knocks on the door and they both hear from the other side of the door "it's

open," so Yamato pushes down on the door handle and they go on in and as soon as Yamato closes the door she salutes along with Fubuki. "What can I do for you?"

Mutsu asks. "Where's Nagato?" Yamato asks. "She is giving an after action report to the Admiral for the day." Mutsu replies. "So what do you think our next move is

to be for tomorrow?" Fubuki asks. "Well my best guess as you can see here for the map of Claros is what we might do and that is send a couple of our subs, a

support fleet, a carrier force, and a heavy cruiser squadron capable of devastating Anti-aircraft fire to Claros but this is all subjected to change, but we should figure

something out before me and Nagato head off to bed." Mutsu said. "Understood, and can I make a suggestion." Fubuki said. "What do you have in mind?" Mutsu said.

"I like to see everyone practice and fine tune their equipment before they head out to Claros just to be sure because I want everyone to thrive as an individual and

have them see they have a lot of room for improvement just like I have over time." Fubuki said. "I see... and it is also going to depend on what time the Admiral

plans on having them launch." Mutsu said. "I understand, that's all for me." Fubuki said and gives a salute and Mutsu salutes as well. "That's all for me as well,

thanks for giving us some idea of what to expect tomorrow." Yamato said and she gives a salute to her and turns around and heads out the door. As the two of them

head back to Yamato's room they bump into Nagato along the way. "Do you need something you two?" Nagato asks. "Nope not at all, we were out for a walk and it

got a little cold but now we are heading off to the docks because something feels a little off." Yamato said. "Very well then." Nagato said and continues down to the

planning room. Once she got there she sits down and has a look at the tactical map of what she has planned for the fleets that she wants to be deployed to Claros to

defend it until the threat of these super weapons can be dealt with. "So what did the Admiral say?" Mutsu asks. "That we have been doing well and he also said we

are on a three day waiting period to deploy the fleets to Claros considering the threat of the Scinfaxi and he wants to see who blinks first and he hopes the enemy

blinks first but he also has a good feeling that at some point the Scinfaxi has to surface and resupply and refuel in order to stay out here and he hopes in those three

days that it is going to happen." Nagato said. "Sounds like the Admiral is really keen on taking down the Scinfaxi. And here a little earlier I spoke with Yamato and

Fubuki and I'll fill you in on the details in the morning right now I am just tired." Mutsu said and opens the door to head to her room while Nagato still sits there

looking at the tactical map with all the fleet girls pieces with their names on them and trying to decide who is going and who is staying but she still has what Mutsu

said earlier and that may influence her on who should stay or go. So she heads to the door, turns off the light and then she feels something off and it doesn't feel

good at all and so instead of heading to her room to get some rest she heads straight to the docks because she knows her body well to know that something doesn't

feel right. Meanwhile Yamato has made it to the docks and it was time to get in. Once stripped down she gets in and slowly starts to feel relief. About twenty-five

minutes go by and Yamato hears the doors open and she can't see who it is exactly until they are about one or four feet and she can see it is Nagato and she has a

bit of a worried look on her face. "Oh, Secretary Nagato, do you need something?" Yamato asks as she gave a salute. "At ease Yamato and I don't need anything I

started feeling something off." Nagato said. "I see. So what did the Admiral say?" Yamato asks. "Basically the Admiral said that we did amazing and we are currently

on a three day wait period until we can deploy because he wants to see what the Scinfaxi will do because he has a hunch that at some point during the waiting period

it will surface to refuel and resupply and that is when we can jump on it and to make matters worse I was informed by Commander Ramsey that when the element of

surprise has sprung they will try to emergency dive so we have to take it out as fast as we possibly can and to make matters go from the sublime to the ridiculous

Mutsu has some information that she wants to share but I have a feeling that it may change everything." Nagato said. "Interesting, so what do you think we should

do?" Yamato asks. "We'll have our subs attack first, knock out their planes that allow them to submerge, also taking out their ballasts to help them emergency dive,

while also getting their torpedoes in their baffles so they don't know what is happening and then have everyone on the surface and do sequential salvos according to

the caliber going from largest to smallest, that is the plan and it could go wrong, but I don't think it will." Nagato said. Once Yamato heard the news she looks down

with a feeling that it might not work and they are going to need more fire power then just the other fleet girls maybe use the firepower of the ships that we brought

with us to help defend our navel district considering we are going to deploy almost all of our main carrier groups to Claros. "I see... well I am almost done here. See

you in morning Nagato." Yamato salutes as she gets out of the water. Nagato watches Yamato opens the door, reach for a towel, and wrap it around herself and

Nagato goes back to feeling the relief from what was wrong. About half an hour later Nagato is feeling a lot better and so she gets out, gets a towel, puts it with her

clothes and takes a shower. Once she is done, she gets dressed, and heads to her room. It didn't take long for her to get into her night clothes and slips into bed and

strangely has troubles falling asleep but she is confident that she will fall asleep at some point and eventually she does fall asleep.


End file.
